Showing him how it's done
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A very short drabble. Based on chapter 29. Yonekuni watches the training and is proud that Shirou won't give into temptation the way Norio has done.  But Hidekuni is determined to get a reaction out of the wolf. Yonekuni has to show his younger brother why Shirou doesn't react to no one but him. And ends up messing things up.


******Title**: Showing him how it's done  
******Rating**: PG  
******Characters/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou, Hidekuni  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe  
******Notes/Warnings**: A very short drabble. Based on chapter 29, for Catherine who gave me this idea. Yonekuni watches the training and is proud that Shirou won't give into temptation the way Norio has done. But Hidekuni is determined to get a reaction out of the wolf. Yonekuni has to show his younger brother why Shirou doesn't react to no one but him. And ends up messing things up.

It was the sounds from the training room that caught his attention as he looked for the others. Standing quietly outside the doorway, looking in and watching the training only stepping in once Kunimasa turned Noririn's and Manami's attention away. Hiding his surprise when the wolf's soul slipped, giving everyone a hint of what Shirou tried to hide. A hint of something that he wanted to hide away from everyone but himself. What Shirou was was his alone.

"Geez, Fujiwara, you need to practice some more." He lectured, glancing down at the dark haired male, trying to ignore the twinge as Shirou gave him a watery smile as an apology. Deep down, he knew that the male was trying his hardest and he should give him a break. But he wanted Shirou to have more control over his soul and himself, he didn't  
want others to notice what only he should know.

"How is it you, brother," came the intervening words as Hidekuni moved closer to them, "that you can get that type of reaction out of him while I get no reaction at all."

The press of lips as the jaguar thought to himself, a smile cross his lips while an uncomfortable feeling that filled his chest. Possessives and jealousy that rose when the blond nekomata leaned in close to Shirou in the way he did with Norio, resting his forearms on the canine shoulders. The animal inside of him rumbled in anger and outrage as Hidekuni rested his forehead against Shirou's, the dusting of color that resembled a blush that covered his brother's cheeks. A clearing of a throat, his throat, a hiss that went ignored by Hidekuni.

"So... you wanna kiss?"

The blanket of pheromones that the nekomata released in the attempt to draw out the heavyweight out in the way he drew out Noririn. Though Shirou looked like he was calm, he caught the movement as the wolf swallowed but controlled his soul. A spark of pride grew inside him, that Shirou wouldn't react to no other male but him. That's what he wanted to see and while he would scold Shirou for not controlling himself, it made him want to puff out his chest at being able to make the wolf lose control.

A sound of frustration as the younger male leaned in, as if the jaguar was trying to steal lips that didn't belong to him.

"You've obviously failing at this. You're not the one he wants, let me show you how it's done."

Forcefully nudging Hidekuni out of the way, kneeling down in front of the wolf and enjoyed the sudden color of Shirou's cheeks. Resting his forearms on the heavyweight's shoulders, leaning close and in front of his brothers as well as Noririn, he uttered the words that Hidekuni had said.

"You wanna kiss, Fujiwara?"

He didn't resort to the trick that Hidekuni did, his basic scent alone caused a release of pheromones from the wolf as lips parted and a hint of a pink tongue coming out, licking at a bottom lip. It was nearly silent, ears that the male had tried to hide coming right back out with a nearly silent pop and the tail that joined as well. About to turn and tell Hidekuni that was how it was done when lips pressed against his, soft and pliable, parting for him.

So surprised, he tore away and jerked back. The color that rose to his cheeks and the expression that crossed his face had Shirou biting his bottom lip and apologizing. The dark haired male pulled his soul back and got to his feet, rushing out of the room before he could say anything. The few that had watched the interaction just shook their heads, as though saying it was his fault. Unable to help feeling like a fool, he knew they were right. It was his fault. After all, leaning close to the one who loved him, asking him if he wanted to kiss. He should have expected that type of result, especially when Shirou had been waiting patiently for him. To have a chance and take it, he could  
only curse his foolishness and pushed himself to move, hoping to catch the canine and explain it to him.


End file.
